A Raven's cry, a Robin's answer
by Crow of the black flame
Summary: Hey, I updated, have 2 new chapters, and revised the 1st one, RavenRaboin fic, reveiw please!
1. A regular day

A Raven's cry, a Robin's Answer

By: Crow of the black flame

Summery: Raven needs help emotionally, physically, mentally, and spiritually...but only a certain Robin can help her...but will Starfire mess this up? And who's BB's 'Friend'?

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I own Ice, X, and Iris (A/N: you'll find out about them later)

Robin: Do Raven and me get to hook up?

COTBF (Crow of the black flame): Maybe

Raven: Crow! I don't want to be with Robin! : A vase breaks:

COTBF: Sure, that's why the vase broke

Raven: um...no I don't! : Blushes, windows shatter:

Robin: Yes! : Grins:

Chapter 1

A regular day

Raven was in her mind talking to her personality Brave Raven. "Brave, stop always trying to take over and beating up all the people in the city that you think are giving you an 'attitude', its very annoying" Raven said in her usual monotone voice. "Hey! You wanna take this outside girl? Huh!? I'll take you on right now!" said a very pissed off Brave, "Brave, I don't need to fight you, I'll just stop fighting crime so you'll loose the very little freedom you have, and there is a reason you have a very little freedom. Jump City would explode if I let out my emotions, and you know that," lectured Raven as she glared at Brave. Brave put her hands up in defeat, "Ok, you win!" Raven just turned around and walked out of her mind into reality.

When Raven snapped back to reality she looked at the clock, 7:25 a.m. it read. 'Hm, breakfast should be ready in about 5 minutes, might as well head down now instead of Starfire knocking down my door singing breakfast in her language...again.' Raven got dressed in some slightly baggy knee ripped jeans, and an elbow length shirt, with the phrase; 'The world **_DOES _**revolve around me' on the back of it. She had also changed her costume; it was the same except underneath, it was more like a dress that had two leg cuts in the dress for more flexibility. (A/N: It looks exactly like the Raven outfit in the comic book)

Over the passed 3 years, the now 16 young women has developed her powers so she can show more emotions, but doesn't like to, but if things get out of hand, put your head between your legs and kiss your butt goodbye. Raven has also changed physically; her hair was upper back length. She stood at five foot nine, her breast were full grown at a good size, but she didn't care much about herself in that way. Raven usually had half her face concealed by her hair when her hood was down, or not on, such as the moment now, but she could see between the small gaps between her hair.

Raven reached down stairs to see Beastboy playing Cyborg in Mortal Combat with Starfire watching in awe, Robin looking out the window, and Terra was listening to music on a CD player.

Beastboy was five eight, second shortest; he had grown a soul patch and let her hair grow and slicked it back with way too much gel. His costume was different to; it was a one-piece suit, all white, with a red strip down the middle instead of a purple/pinkish one, with white boots and gloves. Momentarily he was wearing his pajama bottoms witch were light blue plaid, and a baggy white City Zoo t-shirt. Beastboy's powers grew as well, he was able to communicate with his teammates telepathically but only in animal form, he could form into animal hybrids that didn't exist, and use one power of the animal without transforming into it. For example he could use a chameleon's power of blending in with its back round, or he could transform his teeth to resemble a lion's, and ECT.

Cyborg had created a liquid skin for himself, it spread over his mechanical parts and sunk them into him and covered him to give him a more human look, when he used his sonic cannon or other parts of his mechanical being the skin would just ravel up like a shirt. He was wearing his skin and, unlike Beastboy, he was wearing regular cloths, he wore a pair of Levi dark blue jeans faded in the front on the leg parts a bit. He wore an And 1 t-shirt with these phrase inscribed on the back 'I bet your game is in the want adds!' He stood at 6'6 and had grown himself a nice Afro. Cyborg's mechanical power had tripled and now carried a electronic sword, it was basically like a light saber except it was electrical and was able to form into a handgun and hook up into automatic weapon, both shoot plaster bullets which, when connected with a target, exploded, shocked you a bit then knocked you out and put an electrical cage around you. George Lucas almost sued him.

Terra had cut her hair to shoulder length and had it in a ponytail; she was wearing baggy green pajama pants and an orange long sleeve shirt, she stood at 5'7 and a half. She had her wrap around the back of the head headphones with her new one hundred dollars silver Sony cd player/mp3 player with tv/dvd hook ups. She was listening to her Audio Slave cd; Gasline was on at the present moment. She swayed to the music a little, she now had more control of her powers, and now she was able to create weapons and shapes out of rock, like spears, and cages.

Starfire had put curls in her hair and hadn't changed her outfit, but her physical form sure did. Her breast had increased in sized, and she had much more curves, and her powers had grown tremendously, she now could double her star bolts and could shoot them out of her individual finger tips, giving her more control of how much power was put into a bolt.

Robin had thought of changing his outfit but never got around to it, he had already designed it, it was the Nightwing one, but couldn't decide when to introduce it to the team, for now it was concealed. He had grown to a six-foot form and his hair slightly grew, but still its spiky self. He was much more muscular now to, and now carried better weapons, he now carried two bo staffs witch can be activated to shock whatever it touches with a number of volts of electricity. He had paralyzing disks, and a disk that had the same effect of Cyborg's Sonic Cannon.

When Cyborg and BB noticed Raven they paused the game and, at a miracles speed, went up to her and said, in unison, "Hey Ray, where's the food!?" "And I'm supposed to know how?" "It's your day to make the food!" said a hungry Cybernetic being. "Um...I don't do cooking" Raven replied, "Hey! It was your idea to take turns last week anyway!" revolted BB. "Plus the last time it was your turn, you made me cook!" added Cyborg "Cyborg, you lost a poker game to me, that's why, and BB, no it wasn't, it was Robin's" she said pointed to Robin. "But you concurred" said Robin smirking at her "Fine, I'll cook" Raven rolled her eyes in defeat, it was too early to be arguing over something as pointless as cooking the first meal of the day.

Raven went to the cabinets and pulled out pancake batter, the mixer, tofu, and a tea packet. Then she went to the fridge and got out eggs, bacon, sausage, and OJ, (A/N: Orange Juice people, not the guy! lol) while doing this her powers where taking out pans, cooking tools, and set the table. In a matter of mere seconds, thanks to Raven's powers, the table was set and breakfast was ready. It was assorted with pancakes, sausage, bacon, scrambled and sunny-side up eggs, tofu food for BB, and herbal tea and OJ. "Breakfast is ready," said the monotone psychic girl to her teammates.

"Finally!" exclaimed Beastboy and Cyborg, Raven just rolled her eyes at their comment. "It all looks great Raven," said the leader of their group "Thanks Robin" replied Raven, "No problem." "This wonderful occasion should be celebrated! I suggest a Tameranen folk song!" (A/N: o.0; lol) as the Tameran was taking in a deep breath to sing a pale hand covered her mouth. "Um, Starfire? Maybe you should not sing, breakfast is a normal thing, you don't need to sing, remember?" said Raven, everyone gave out a sigh of relief, Starfire just said "oh," and sat down with her friends. Starfire had come accustom to these things but every once and a while, such as now, she'd forget.

Everyone sat down at the rectangular table, Robin and Raven sat on the right side, while Beastboy and Cyborg sat on the left, leaving Starfire at the head, and Terra was at the other head, leaving Starfire diagonally across from Cyborg and Robin, and Terra diagonally across from Raven and BB. The Titans started chitchatting; Cyborg and Beastboy were explaining how videogames work to Starfire, Terra giggling at her silly questions, but still listening to music, while Robin and Raven started talking about The Pledge of Allegiance issue. (A/N: The Pledge of Allegiance issue is about the lawsuit in California, about taking out "under God" and that it's unconstitutional)

"This whole thing is ridicules, under God" is just like saying "under Jesus", "under Zeus", "under no God" and etc. " commented Robin, "No its not, even the 1st amendment says that any form of government that based on religious beliefs is not right, and we're not allowed to exercise it" rebuttal Raven. There little debate went on for the rest of Breakfast, until Robin gave up of course, "Alright! You win!" he said putting his hands up I defeat "I know" she said. "How's that?" he inquired "I can tell what your going to say before you can say it, because I'm psychic, and even if that wasn't true, I took college courses on debating" she said in a matter-of-factly way. Robin just smirked, he liked his little debates with Raven, even though he never won, it was the only time they talked usually that was casual, the other times were about battle attacks, team tactics ect.

The team had become more like a S.W.A.T. team then super heroes and heroines, they would discard their costumes a lot to dress in bullet proof vests and black gear, with infiltration devices, smoke bombs, and even drove a armor car when the case called for it, they even carried the gun that Cyborg did with the electronic bullets, well BB, Robin, Terra and Cyborg did, Raven and Starfire didn't need them because of their advanced powers. The reason was because of the criminals of the city, like the street thugs were more organized and were able to obtain better weapons with planed out attacks to get their leaders out of jail or to rob every bank at once.

After Breakfast, when everyone was done eating, Raven had Cyborg do the dishes after a little game of Rocks Paper Scissors. "That's no fair! Your psychic, that's illegal!" complained the mechanical teenager "You have state-of-the-art computing system" rebuttal Raven "But even my system has a slim chance of being wrong!" Cyborg said, "So does mine, but rarely, like yours" Raven said. "But your powers are superior to my computing systems!" an outraged Cyborg "You should know by know that I always win, and you just admitted that I'm better than you, five weeks ago you bet fifty bucks that you would never say that" said Raven with her arms crossed and her weight shifted to one leg. "AW MAN!" said Cyborg as he headed over to the counter to start the dishes, but not before giving her the money he owed, while grinding his teeth; during this whole time Terra was laughing at Cyborg.

Raven had decided to watch some TV because she felt like a break from meditation for the day. She flipped through channel after channel until she settled for a movie on HBO; it was 'Darkness Falls'. 'I bet this movie would be much better in the dark' the psychic thought "Hey, I saw this movie, it was really stupid, The Japanese version of The Ring is a hundred times better, the American version sucked" said Robin as he sat on the couch, he wasn't in his normal uniform today, he was wearing dark blue jeans and a brown Element shirt. "Really now? I guess I'll have to take your word on it," she said "Hey I have an idea, why don't we go to Blockbuster and rent some movies?" suggested the leader of the Titans "That would be cool"

"Hey any of you want to go with me and Raven to the Blockbuster?" asked Robin to the rest of his team. "No, man, I have to build a new battery for my systems and I don't want to be around Raven again, I'm sick of gamboling with her!" said the mechanical super giant Cyborg glaring at Raven as she gave him a about-time-you-idiot look. "Not today, I have to meet a...um... friend...somewhere" said a suspicious animal morpher, "I do not wish to: yawn: accompany you, my friends, to the buster of blocks, I am tired: yawn:" said Starfire as she floated upstairs to her room. "No, I need to work on my guitar skills," said the earthmover as she went upstairs. "Guess it's just you and me I guess" said Robin "Yeah" she replied.

Robin and Raven went down to the garage to Robin's Black Mercury Cougar, with 20 in. rims, he had recently purchased it a couple days ago, and nobody knows he has it. "Whose car is this?" asked Raven when she saw it "Mine" replied Robin. "When did you get it??" inquired Raven "Two days ago" he answered, Raven shrugged and got into the front leather passenger seat of the car. "Nice car, does it have seat warmers?" asked Raven, Robin replied, "Yeah, but I had to add that myself, the button's up and to the right of you, see it?" Raven looked where Robin pointed and turned the switch up "Thanks" she said, and with that they left.

After a couple blocks, and uneasy silence, Raven turned on the radio to Q101 where the song 'Voodoo' was on (sp?), "I love this song, I used to have the CD with the song on it, until Beastboy broke it" Robin told the Goth girl that was to the right of him, she took out $20 and told Robin "About that, That was me who did it, BB just covered for me, here's the money" "It was you? How come you never told me? And how did you break it?" asked the confused driver. "I was taking out your CD from the CD player in the living room, and Starfire shoved some kind of pudding in my mouth, and I accidentally broke it, sorry, and I never told you because Beastboy said he cover for me, but I wanted to pay you back anyway, and since Cyborg just lost a bet this morning, her" she confessed handing him the money. "Oh, its ok, and keep your money, well, here we are" said Robin as he pulled into the parking lot of the Blockbuster.

Cliffhanger! Oh yeah, I don't own Blockbuster of the Teen Titians or Lincoln/Mercury car, I don't own anything!. :( Oh well. Please Review.


	2. Blockbuster Employees and getting ready ...

A Raven's cry, a Robin's Answer

By: Crow of the black flame

Summery: Raven needs help emotionally, physically, mentally, and spiritually...but only a certain Robin can help her...but will Starfire mess this up? And who's BB's 'Friend'?

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans nor do I own Blockbuster or House of 100 corpses, hell I own nothing in this damn story! Why me? But I own Ice, X, and Iris (A/N: you'll find out about them later)

Robin: What's happening in this chapter?

COTBF: Well, why don't you read it and find out?

Raven: Stupid

Robin: blushes whoops?

Raven: rolls eyes

Robin: glares

COTBF: Thanks for the reviews, read chapter 1 again, I made some edits because of a reviewer, you know who you are, and I'm glad you made those comments, I really liked all of your other guys reviews to, thanks. I decided to put Terra in, please review again!

Chapter 2

Blockbuster Employees and getting ready for the movie

Raven and Robin walked into the blockbuster and looked around at the people browsing the different sections "Um...I'm going to look into the horror section, what section are you going to?" asked the second-in-command of the Teen Titans "I think I'll join you, I've seen most of the movies in action anyway" replied the teen hero.

They both walked over to the horror section browsing through the shelves of the section, coming across something good now and then, but deciding not to get it. Finally after about 10 minutes Robin found 'House of 1000 Corpses' by Rob Zombie, "Hey Raven, come look at this!" Robin half shouted half told Raven across the store, she put down 'Rocky Horror Picture show' and went over to Robin. When she finally reached him he showed her the movie, "Cool, I've been wanting to see this for sometime, let's get it" said Raven putting down the empty box with the cover and picking up one of the blockbuster boxing containing the actual DVD.

When they pasted the food section of the store Robin suggested that they get some food for the movie "Alright" acknowledged Raven as she picked up a rectangular mini basket and started picking out food. When they were down they had 2 popcorn packets, Twistlers, Liquorish, Robin's favorite, Pop-Rocks, Raven's favorite, and 2 packs of Bunch-of-Crunch with that they went to the counter.

They lady at the counter started charging for the food, when she finally got to the movie she said "Oh, scary! Are you gonna grab your hunk's arm during the scary parts?" asked the pink-haired employ "We're not a couple" said Robin "My Bad" "Even if we were, which we're not, that would be none of your concern, now would it?" said a rather angry psychic "Ok, touchy!" she replied, Raven just rolled her eyes. The pink haired girl could not get a price on the Pop-Rocks, so she called on the microphone "Barry, price check for Pop-Rocks."

Just then a middle aged balled man came up to the counter and said "$1.75 Vicky," then he looked at Robin and Raven and said "OH! Aren't you two the perfect couple! Oh, but dreary, put on a bit of make-up next time to really bring out your features!" This Raven got mad, really mad, she said in a don't-push-it-buddy voice "We're not a couple, and you have no right to criticizes my looks, so, please refrain from doing so" then the Teen Titans leader got a don't-try-it look on his face and said "Really, we're not a couple, so just do your jobs so we can leave, now." Just then they both of the employees started checking and bagging everything at an amazing rate, and Vicky said "That will be $27.85 please" Robin pulled out his wallet paid them and they both left, got in the car and drove away.

In the car Robin put on a Metallica CD, and Raven was going on about how ignorant the employees were, and how they shouldn't bud in other's personal business, Robin just chuckled. "What's so funny?" she asked and the young man just responded "Its just that your cute when your mad" "Oh really? Maybe they were right, we should go out," joked the Goth girl "Oh yeah! Honeybunches, you and me" said a chuckling Robin. They laughed the entire way home.

Robin pulled into the Tower's garage and parked, Raven and Robin got out of the cars and took all the junk food, and the movie, inside onto the kitchen counter. Just then Terra came up and asked "Hey, cool! What movie did you guys rent?" "House of a 1000 corpse" replied Raven to her friend, just then Terra backed up a couple of steps "H-h-h-h-ho-u-u-se-e o-f-f a 1000 corpses?" she stuttered "What's the problem?" asked Robin. "I saw that movie, it rally freaked me, especially Dr. Satan" she replied. "It must be really good then, Dr. Satan sounds cool" teased Raven "Stop! It's not funny! So what if I'm scared of that movie?" Terra exclaimed "Horror Movies? Were!?" asked Beastboy as he came into the kitchen. "We got House of a 1000 corpses" answered Raven then BB's face went pale green "Not you to!" exclaimed Robin but BB just walked away, so did Terra.

"Wow, I wonder what the other's reaction will be" pondered Robin, "What are we going to tell Starfire? She'll want to see this no matter what, thanks to her curiosity" stated the Goth mistress "I don't know, hopefully she's still sleeping" "Maybe we should go check on her" They both headed upstairs to Starfire's room, when they reached their final destination they saw a yellow sticky-note saying the following, obviously in Starfire's hand-writing:

Dear Robin, Raven, BB, and Terra,

We, Starfire and Cyborg, are going to the show of autos! Please don't be worried like hags of old, Thank you!

(In Cy's handwriting) ...help...I'm scared...

"The auto show? Should we be worried?" asked a concerned Raven "No, they should be fine...should be" reassured Robin. "Um, when should we watch the movie?" asked the teen hero "Well, it won't be dark till 6:30, so 8:00?" suggested the teen heroin "Cool, see ya then" Robin said as he walked to his room, as Raven went to her room as well.

Robin's room-

Robin walked to a sliding door and opened it to reveal a regular square room. From the door view, his bed was in the right hand corner, against the wall, with a stand with to the right of it with a lamp and a book on the top. He had a 3 library cases to the left hand corner in the room, all against the wall, and all side-by-side, with both of Raven's published works, that she didn't know he knew about them, and a door, 1 and 1/2 ft. away leading to his bathroom. Then, in the right backhand corner of the room, was a rectangular dresser, on an angle, covering the corner were the back wall, were the sliding door is, and the right hand wall meet. Then he had a Drawing Desk with a lamp over it on the left backhand side of his room, this was Robin's secret passion, he loved to draw, any thing, preferably his teammates, especially Raven, she had an excellent beauty that compared to no other. He liked the way dark and light reflected of her, he loved to master her beauty, but, in his mind, always failed to even grasp her body, well that what he thought anyway. Then there was a door directly ahead leading to his office (A/N: Think Masks when he was in that room with the news paper clippings all over).

Robin walked in to his room, the door closing behind him, and went to the shower, and took a, you guessed it shower! He showered off, and put a towel around his waist, and walked to his dresser. He looked through random close until he realized it was a casual nighttime occasion, so he took out his pajamas. Which were a black long sleeved T-shirt inscribed: 'I'm sleeping dim-wit' and black plaid cotton pj pants. He looked at his clock, 7:30, so he decided to go downstairs to set everything up.

Raven's Room

Raven entered her room, its looked exactly like Robin's, except a office it was a meditation room, the library self was triangular, everything was dark-oriented, and instead of a drawing desk it was a writing one. She loved to write poems, short stories, and she had two novels out, of course no one knew about them, at least she thought that. They were 'Misunderstood' and 'Love, Life, and Death are all the same thing', the first one was about a girl with a terrible past and how she has to deal with it, it was her sort of biography, but not actually her biography. The second one was her concept of Love, how Life and Death intertwine with it, and interrupt it.

Raven walked in to her room, the door closing behind her, and went to the shower, and took a shower. She showered off and put a towel around her body, and walked to her dresser. She went through her pajamas, and found a good pair. Which was a gray elbow length sleeved shirt inscribed: 'Wake this sleeping beauty, and **_DIE._**' and black silk pj pants. Raven realized her hair was still wet, so she dried it and put it in a loose ponytail, with a black band. She looked at her clock it read 7:45; she decided to head downstairs to go watch the movie.

When she got downstairs she saw Robin bringing out popcorn from the kitchen, "Oh, hey, I was just setting up, this is the last thing" said the boy wonder "Thanks, wanna start the movie?" asked the Goth girl. "Sure, lets" so they walked to the couch and popped I the DVD, and went to the menu, but when they got there a clown came in and said "...

**CLIFFHANGER! **HAHAHAHA! Guess you'll have to wait till I'm done with the next chapter to see what he says! Unless you've seen the movie, and if you did and you don't get what I'm talking about, only on the DVD of course, go to the menu and wait until the clown comes out, its funny as hell!!! Please review!


	3. The movie, the competition, sleeping in ...

A Raven's cry, a Robin's Answer

By: Crow of the black flame

Summery: Raven needs help emotionally, physically, mentally, and spiritually...but only a certain Robin can help her...but will Starfire mess this up? And who's BB's 'Friend'?

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans nor do I own neither Blockbuster nor House of 100 corpses, hell I own nothing in this damn story, well at least in this chapter! Why me? But I own Ice, X, and Iris (A/N: you'll find out about them later) Please Review, I need well rounded critics so I can improve, and tell me if I'm sticking to the characters, like what they say, how they act, and stuff like that.

Robin: Cool! House of a 1000 corpses! I love that movie! During the movie, can Raven snuggle up with me when she's scared, please?

Raven: You wish wonder boy!

COTBF: Shut up the two of ya! We all know that ya love each other, and your going to have kids, especially in this fanfic! Oops, did I just give that away? Sorry.

Robin: Yes! Score!

Raven: WHAT!? (In mind: So happy!) TV explodes

Robin: Wait till I tell BB and Cy about this!

Raven: uses powers to shut his mouth, and tie him up, then drags him away to aroom

COTBF: MY TV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 3

The movie, the competition, sleeping in the kitchen, and getting things straight

(A/N: I don't remember exactly what the clown said, sorry) "Stop ringin' that fucking bell!" said the voice of a man, who appeared to be a clown, as he came out "Why hello! Well, why don't you select one of these nice items and watch the movie or somethin'!" said the clown, as he was about to walk away he realized that no one selected anything and turned around saying: "Go on all ready! I have work to do, chickens don't chop them selves, damn kids, hey! I told you to fucking pick something dumbass! Oh, you city slickers think your all that! Fucking dumb ass holes!" he exclaimed, after 30 seconds of waiting, and gestures to pick something, he got real annoyed and yelled "Yo! DUMBASS MOTHER FUCKER! Pick fucking something for fucking fuck's sake you fucking dumb fucking ass before I fucking fuck you the fucking fuck up!!" after about 2 more minutes of swearing, and rude gestures, at yelling for Robin and Raven to pick something he pulled out a Playboy magazine said "Fuck you, I got some reading to catch on, hehe, hmmm, ummm, ohhh, nice, big and chunky, likes: long walks on the beach, what? Nice men, romantic restaurants, stupid ass bitch, nice tits though. Dislikes: horror movies, weird shops, chicken!? **CLOWNS!? **What the fuck? Stupid ass bitch, I'll fuck her up!" then he turned to Robin and Raven and said "Your still here!? You stupid ass mother fucks, well fuck you!!!" he said, while giving the middle finger, and walked off.

Robin and Raven were cracking up the entire time, Robin was holding his stomach with his head back, while Raven was leaning against his shoulder for support, and trying to stop laughing to catch her breath. "That was funny as hell!" Robin said as he finally stopped laughing, "Oh, God! That hurt! Damn, that was funny!" the psychic girl exclaimed. Little to their knowledge, while Raven was laughing, she blew a couple of street lights, Robin managed to pressed play then the clown came back and said with a smile "About time, enjoy the movie!"

The movie started, Raven and Robin jumped a little at the scary parts, but which surprised Robin, Raven started to cling to his arm, and, snuggling? But he didn't mind then Raven jumped on Robin's lap, through her arms around his neck, and dug her face in his chest when the crazy uncle skinned the girl's father. 'Wow, this is, kind of...nice,' thought Robin as he put his arms around her waist unconsciously, 'Wow, why did I just jump onto Robin? I never realized how muscular he was, but not crazy muscular, its...nice,' thought a blushing Raven. For some reason they stayed like that for the rest of the movie, unconsciously of course. Raven blew up an abandoned house that construction worker where about to demolish it.

At the end of the movie Raven realized that they were still like that, she got off of him and said "Sorry about that Robin, I didn't mean to do that...and stay like that" Raven blushed, Robin photographically memorized the way she looked when she blushed. 'I wish you meant to, and stayed like that forever...wait, Rae, my second in command? NO! I like Starfire! Right? Right? RIGHT!?' he thought, when Robin snapped back to reality he stood up and said "Its ok, I didn't mind, hey you can jump on me, and stay like that anytime you want" Robin nervously chuckled at his comment, and Raven smiled at him, one of those sly Raven smiles that rarely appear, he also photographically memorized this.

Raven and Robin started cleaning up and throwing things away; Raven and Robin realized they left the Pop Rocks in the bag on the counter of the kitchen. Going to the kitchen they saw the Pop Rocks untouched, Robin asked, "Hey, want to make a little bet?" Raven raised a brow "What kind of bet?" she asked interested. "To see who can put the most Pop Rocks in their mouths for the longest, after all we bought 16 packs, so that's 8 between us" Robin challenged, "How much?" "$20" "Bring it on" "I will!" with that they both put Pop Rocks in their mouths, all 8 packs! Robin and Raven couldn't stand the popping, so they both went to the garbage and spit it out at the same time "That hurt!" Raven exclaimed while laughing, "Oh God! I'm never doing that again!" they both couldn't stop laughing.

They both slid down against the cabinets next to each other, Raven leaned her head against Robin's shoulder, while he leaned his head on top of hers. "Thanks Robin, for everything, your really a great guy" Raven whispered weakly from exhausted "No problem Rae, goodnight...yawn...Raven" Robin said as he fell asleep "Goodnight Robin" Raven also said as she feel asleep as well, turning of the lights, and put a blanket over them with her powers.

Next Day

Robin woke up with the sun's rays and felt oddly warmer than usual, and in a different place then his bed, he looked down and saw Raven and him cuddled up together in the kitchen, he shrugged, and went back to sleep. 20 minutes later. "WHAT THE HELL!?" exclaimed Cyborg as he saw Raven and Robin cuddled up together in the kitchen sleeping. Raven and Robin woke up and looked at Cyborg, looked at each other, then their surroundings, and jumped apart and stood up. Robin blushes and rubbed the back of his head and looked down, Raven also blushed and looked down. "What are you two doing here? Did you make out or, no, did you?" Cyborg implored "No! We probably drifted asleep after eating Pop Rocks, because of exhaustion, that's all" Robin answered "And I probably used my powers to cover us with a blanket an...unconsciously" added Raven.

"That better be the case, but don't worry, I can keep a secret, you guys better head upstairs before Starfire and Beastboy come down, and hurry, I'm making chocolate chip waffles!" Cyborg smiled as an apron and a frying pan and a spatula appeared in his hands in little cartoon mode, Robin and Raven sweat dropped, then slowly headed to their rooms.

Raven's Room

'Oh God! Why did Robin and I fall asleep? At least Cyborg will be quite, or else the others will find out about a certain someone's sleeping with a teddy and a baby blankly!' Raven tried to forget about the whole incident and went to the shower and meditating while in it. (A/N: Big shower, huh?) When she got out she combed her hair and put on her usual 'S.W.A.T.' uniform. Opening the door, Raven headed outside.

Robin's Room

Robin went to his shower to shower off, 'I can't believe that just happened! It was great, except the waking up part, wait, I just see Raven as a friend, right? Right? This is so damn confusing!' thought the boy wonder as he showered. Robin got out of his shower, combed his hair, and then changed into his 'S.W.A.T.' uniform. Robin then headed downstairs for Cyborg's waffles.

Downstairs everyone was at the table eating the waffles, even Raven, Cyborg and Robin sat at the heads, from Robin's view, Raven and Terra sat at the right side, Raven the closer one, and Starfire and BB at the left side, Starfire the closer one and everyone in their 'S.W.A.T.' gear. Raven and Robin ate in silence, while BB was staring at Terra with heart eyes while Cyborg and Terra were talking about Final Fantasy 11; Starfire was listening, asking questions now and then.

Starfire turned around to Robin and Raven and asked: "Friend Raven, and friend Robin, why do you not chat in the chiting?" "Its chit-chatting, and that's when you are talking casually about minor things, what Terra, you, and Cyborg were in was a conversation about videogames, a conversation is when you talk about a specific thing, and I am tired and do not wish to talk" lied Raven, she knew she had an excellent sleep last night, the best one in her life, as far as she could remember. "Oh" is all Starfire said to Raven, Starfire turned to Robin, and he said, "I'm tired to" Robin also lied, knowing the same truth as Raven. After breakfast and dishes Beastboy, Cyborg, and Terra started playing Halo on X-Box, Starfire went to the mall, Raven went to the roof, and Robin went to the training room.

Training room

Robin was continuing the never ending fight with the punching bag, right hook, left jab, round house, karate chop, blow after blow, kick after kick, and punch after punch. 'What happened last night? Why am I hanging around Raven more? Not that its bad, but why?' Robin was still puzzled, all this confused him, and confusion frustrated him and, with all his might, he kicked the punching bag and broke it. "Whoops?" Robin gave a nervous laugh and left the room to go to his to draw. 'Drawing helps when I'm frustrated' he thought as he headed upstairs.

Roof

Raven was meditating her chant "Azareth, Metrion, Zynthos" over and over again, trying to clear her mind, but falling miserably. Thoughts of Robin popped in her head, and a powder bag would explode, Raven created these powder bags, filled with scented powder to help calm her. 'What happened with Robin last night? This is all so confusing, I can't have these emotions, its dangerous, especially to Robin' a powder bag exploded 'Smells good, herbal leafs, my favorite, but what's with this Robin deal? I can't have these emotions, I shouldn't, and he's just a friend, right? Yeah, that's it, are friendship is a bit closer, that's it, but why didn't I need meditation about Cyborg and BB after the broke into my room? (A/N: Nevermore I think was the episode)' another powder bag exploded, this time cinnamon. 'I hate this is so confusing, I need to just relax, but I can't! Damn emotions, DAMN ROBIN!' all remaining 8 bags exploded. 'I think I'll go to my mediation room' she thought as she got up and left.

Robin's Room, at his drawing desk

Robin just got out of the shower and changed into his Levi extra dark blue jeans and gray short sleeve shirt inscribed: 'Linkin Park Underground' and on the back: 'LPU'. He went to his drawing desk, got out his pencil, and a big sheet of paper closed his eyes, and let the drawing come to him. 'Clear my mind, draw what's true...' Robin let his hand move to and fro, not letting the pencil touch the paper yet, letting the drawing appear to him, this was his type of meditation. Up, down, to, fro, shade, round, curve, straight. Robin was done drawing and coloring his picture, which turned out to be Raven looking back and smiling, it was just her head and shoulder section of her body. He was totally surprised, he had no idea he was drawing Raven, but this drawing was by far the best one he has ever done, 'But pales in comparison to the real her' he smiled, he took the picture, framed it, and hung it up on the wall.

Raven's meditation room

Raven was in her meditation room breathing in the sweet scents on her candles; it was an all glass room, with frames, like one big window, the frames being dark wood, you can see out the windows, but not in, and the room could slide out side Raven could see out side, but the end where the wall with the door was still attached to the tower. Raven was wearing a white tang top with khaki pants with her hair in a loose ponytail, gently flowing. It started raining, the rain slide slid down the glass, and the light from the candles gave her a majestic glow, Raven chanted a special chant that instead of locked her emotions inside, let them all out at once. When Raven can't keep all her emotions under control, she has a brief hour to let them all out, but in an enchanted room, where she is now. Her special chant was: 'Isa Sha Den'. It was her mother's chant, it was more effective than the one she used, that she made, but much more difficult to control, her mother's chant is what saved their lives from escaping Azareth. A single tear slid down Raven's cheek, this chant reminded her lose of her mother and demonic father, but also of her she had friends that she cherished like family, although she didn't show it a lot, a home, and all the good she did for others. Then candles were levitating around her, as well as herself, the lighting flashed, she felt more relaxed, the thunder boomed, she felt more clear, the rain came down, and she was at peace. "Isa Sha Den"

Then Raven's side felt like someone stabbed her with a dagger, Raven fell to the ground wincing in pain, but couldn't hold it in, she screamed out loud. Raven managed to look at the clock, it was 3:00, and her time was up. Raven used her powers to put to the candles and put them down, and press the button to bring the room back in. Raven heard a knock at her door as she limped out of her mediation room, she used her powers to put her uniform back on quickly, and she went to the door and opened it. "Yes?" Raven asked as she poked her head out of the door, seeing Robin, "Are you ok? I heard you scream, and I came over hear to see what's up?" he asked, Raven replied, lying of course, "I tripped on my chair and hurt my side a little, I'll be fine" "Well, that's good, I mean not good that you got hurt, but that its not really serious, hey, um...I wanted to talk to you about last night, to get things straight, ya know?" he asked a bit nervously. "Ok, um...come in" Raven replied opening the door.

"So, um...does this change anything between us?" asked Robin as he sat on Raven's chair by her bed, and she sat on the bed. "No, well, maybe we're a bit closer, but that's not bad, right?" "Right" "Um, but let's not fall asleep in the kitchen next time, I mean, not like there'll be a next time, maybe, but not like that, but..." Raven was getting a bit nervous, and the lamp on her desk exploded "Its ok Raven, I know what you mean, but I am glad we're closer, its nice" Robin said with a smile "Thanks Robin," Raven brushed a loose hair behind her ear smiling a bit. Robin and Raven got up, looked at each other a bit awkwardly, and nervously hugged, but then relaxed. "Well, thanks Robin, see ya" Raven said as Robin left "Bye" Robin waved.

That's the end, the chant I gave her were word from Magic The Gathering, it's a good game, here's a sight on 

Ad this is a site the site support, it's about video games, its total 

Please Review!


	4. Sneacking Out

A Raven's cry, a Robin's Answer

By: Crow of the black flame

Summery: Raven needs help emotionally, physically, mentally, and spiritually...but only a certain Robin can help her...but will Starfire mess this up? And who's BB's 'Friend'?

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I own Ice, X, and Iris (A/N: you'll find out about them this chapter) oh, and I don't own Ford, and I don't own converse, Echo, Nike, the Bears, Phat Farms, Levi, or Timberlands, or Element, or anything in this fic!

Robin: What do you mean just friends? I want Raven, now!

Raven: Sniffles

COTBF: Shut up already! Freaking annoying me!

Robin: What? This is just a fanfic! I can do anything I want, ha!

COTBF: Shut up, I'll erase you loser!

Robin: AH!

Raven: Throws a chair at COTBF

COTBF: Nighty-Night!

Chapter 4

Sneaking out

The Titans had just got back from fighting the HIVE, and were watching TV, except Raven, the Goth titan was reading a book of poetry by Frost. "This is boring! I want to go out!" exclaimed BB "Lets go out to a club!" BB also yelled, Cyborg said, "I agree, were here to much! I want to party!" "Yes let us hit the club of FO' rizzle of the nizzle!" everyone just stared at Starfire's exclamation "Um, Star? Its Hit da club FO' rizzle nizzle, and just say ok lets go to the club, ok?" asked Robin "Ok!" "Well, I guess we can go, hey Raven, Terra, wanna come?" asked Robin, Raven looked up from her book "Um, no thanks, I have some meditating to catch up on" replied the Goth beauty. "Um, I'm tired" lied Terra "Ok, that's cool" smiled Robin "Let's go already!" said an impatient animal morpher.

Everyone went upstairs to change, except Raven and Terra. After about 15 minutes of waiting every one came down, Robin was wearing a pair of baggy Levi dark blue jeans with black Timberlands, a black button up shirt, which he didn't button up, over a white t-shirt. Cyborg wore black jeans with a gray muscle t-shirt. BB was wearing Echo jeans that were really baggy, due to the fact that he was wearing them lower than his waist, a Bears jersey, featuring Walter Paten's number, he also had a due rag on with a Bears hat tilted to the side, he had all white Air Force 1s, he also had a chain with a cross on it, and a ring on his pinky. Starfire was wearing a pink tang top with light blue hip hugger jeans; she had 'Quake' Farms (A/N: The band shoes that have the p on Phat Farms flipped to a q), and a red bandana on. "Well, we're going! See ya guys!" said the cybernetic titan "Ok, bye" Raven and Terra said in unison.

When Raven and Terra were absolutely sure that their friend where gone, they both jumped up. "Ok, lets hurry and get ready, they'll be waiting" Raven told Terra, in monotone, Terra only said "I know, especially Ice, he's always impatient" "Like Beastboy?" Terra giggled, Raven just rolled her eyes knowing this 'Ice and headed up to their rooms. When they came down Terra was wearing a white, tight, t-shirt, with a brown jacket, where the ends of it went up to mid stomach, with tight jeans, Sketchers, and fingerless gloves. Raven was wearing an elbow length black shirt, with red stitching, dark blue bell-bottoms and classic black 'All Stars' with white stitching and white rubber with black line.

Both of the girls headed to Terra's car that no one knew about than them, it was a black, with flames around the edges of the car, 2004 Ford Mustang GT. Terra got in the

Driver's set while Raven got in the passengers side, "Ready to see what this baby can do?" asked Terra "Whatever, just get us there" said Raven in a monotone voice. Terra started up the engine and started driving the underground road from the Tower to the city.

"So, you and Robin have been hanging out more than usual lately, especially yesterday" Terra brought up "We just decided to rent and watch a movie, that's all" Raven replied. "Sure, and that's why you two were sleeping in the kitchen yester night" Terra continually teased "We just fell asleep on accident, it just so happened that we fell asleep in the same spot, wait a minute, how did you know?" asked the Goth girl, the rock n' roll teen replied "I came down for a midnight snack and you two were cuddling together! I even took a picture!" "I'm going to kill you if you ever show that picture to anybody, I swear it" threatened the pissed off sorceress. "Whatever, we're here," announced Terra as she parked her car in the front's diagonal parking lot for club owners.

About one to one and a half years ago, Terra and Raven started buying stocks and investing into this nightclub called 'Torch', the club earned more and more money, and the girls invested more and more, until they both owned most of the club, but even with each other, which was 26%, which made up 52% of the company that owned Torch, and other night clubs. Neither knew about the other's investments into the club, until the stockowners had a meeting and they bumped into each other, and had to vote on upgrading the club's security system, which cost a lot of money, but it was worth it.

Raven and Terra got out of the car and into the club. From the front doorway view, there was a circular bar in the middle of the club, and two bars in the middle of the left and right sides of the walls, which were on elevated platforms with table booths along the walls. There was a stage directly ahead, with a band in front and a DJ in the back, and a staircase at the bottom right of the stage, leading to their offices'. The rest of the area, in the middle, was dancing space and tables, along the sides.

"Wow, great turn out, I told you having Nickleback here would attract more people" grinned the blonde haired titan, Raven just rolled her eyes and said "Yeah, whatever, I'm going to get something to drink, I'll be right back" "Ok, I'll meet you with the guys upstairs, ok?" "Fine" was all that the young teen said. Terra went to find the other people apparently named 'Ice' 'X' and 'Iris', while Raven went to the main circular bar in the middle of the club.

Terra started to walk around looking for the people they had snuck out to meet, she saw three people, in the 2nd from last booth, in the back, on the left side wall of the club, talking and laughing. One of them was a 16 year old girl with black hair, golden eyes, black mascara, she was 5'8 and muscular. She was wearing black on white converse with a pink tongue and fake leopard laces, black baggy jeans with dark blue slash marks here and there. The women had a black tang top shirt that should her belly button, which was pierced with a red belly button ring, the tang top was black as well and inscribed: ACDC Back in black in red letter, and on the back was a red lighting bolt, the women was also wearing a black fingerless gloves with sharp spikes at the knuckles, and an orange headband.

There was also two men, one 16, the other 17, the 16 year old man had spiky blue hair. He had dark blue on white all-stars, black baggy jeans, a black baggy short sleeve shirt with a large blue X on the black and on the font, except the one on the front was much smaller and on the left hand side of his chest, facing him view. He had dark blue sunglasses on that got lighter as it reached the bottom of the glass (A/N: Think of that Sheriff dude's glasses in his car in Kill Bill vol. 1), he had a cigar in his mouth.

The 17-year-old male was wearing heavy strapped boots with a steal toe and bottom, baggy black/gray army pants with a black muscle shirt, that should his muscular upper body, with a black leather trench coat. He had collar bone/mid-neck length jet-black hair, he had rectangular black glasses (A/N: Think Blade 1) that covered his ice blue eyes, and even if he didn't wear sunglasses, his bangs would have hid them mostly, he was smoking a cigarette. The girl and the 16-year-old boy were seating, facing them view, on the left side of the booth, the boy on the outside seat, the 17 year old male was seating on the opposite side of the girl.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Terra greeted the 3 teens, they all looked at her, the girl and the 16 year old boy greeted Terra in unison "Hey Terra!" and the 17 year old male slightly smirked, barley seeable "Hey Ice! What's up?" Terra embraced the arm of the 17-year-old male named 'Ice'. "Hey little sis, what's up?" asked Ice "For the last time, Raven and I are not your little sisters!" Ice rolled his eyes at her comment and slightly smirked taking another puff of his cigar. "So how have you been X and Iris?" Terra asked looking at the other two, 'X' replied "Nothin' much" and 'Iris' replied "Same here Terra", Ice looked around for a second "Where's Raven?" the blonde haired girl looked at the 17 year old male, and smiled "Upstairs, she's waiting for us." "Lets go" Iris suggested everyone else just nodded. They all went out of the booth and started heading for the door at the bottom left hand side of the stage.

Raven was in her personal lounge, which was behind her office, it was a long rectangular room, the floor was black carpet and the walls were black soft suede over drywall. From door view, there was a whole one-way looking glass wall on the right wall, a couch in the middle, which was assorted with pillows, facing the wall directly a head, witch a giant plasma filled up the whole wall. There were two black stands that reached up to the armrests of the black suede, there was a black marble fireplace in the middle of the left hand side of the wall, there was two black leather chairs facing the fireplace on an angle, and another same black stands in the middle of them. There was a traditional pool table in the middle of the upper part of the room, on the right hand side, against the back wall, there was a triangular book self witch was covering the whole wall, it was similar to the one in Raven's room, except bigger, on the right hand side of the back wall were Japanese Samurai sword, a total of 20 swords on the wall, on the floor was an outer circle of candles, an inner circle f inscents burners and in the middle was a meditation cushion.

Raven was playing a game of pool while taking to a board member on a headset, she took a small drink of her Martini (A/N: Pretend that were they live you have to be 16 to drink when she heard the door slide open. She looked over from the pool table to the door, even though she already knew who was coming in, Raven saw Terra leading X, Iris, and Ice following from behind. "Charles, I'll have to call you back," said the teen titan as she hung up the phone and used her telekinetic powers to put it away.

"Hey you guys, what's up?" asked Raven as she saw Terra led Ice, X, and Iris into her lounge, the door slide behind them. "Hey Rae, what's up Goth chick?" asked Iris as she and Iris did a hand shake (A/N: I can't describe it, to complicated, think of something yourselves!), Raven looked over to X "hey blue boy, what's goin' on?" she teased as she hugged him "Aw, come on Rae! Is that how you treat a friend?" "Who said anything about being friends?" commented the sarcastic mistress of telekinesis. The Goth mistress spotted Ice admiring her Japanese Samurai sword collection "Don't get any idea wise guy" Ice slightly smirked "Sure Raven, sure" said Ice, Raven gave him a hug. Just then the TV turned on, it was the security guard "We have a problem" he reported.

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!! What's the problem, is it Robin? Oops, gave it away! Or did I? LOL! FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!!

Peace

Oh, yeah, if you like Magic The Trading Card Game got to my site, If you like poetry, go to and if you like to rock hard go to they're my sites, I have chatterboxes on each one, if you want to e-mail me my e-mail address is or IM me, my screen name is Irish Elemental, exactly like that, and if you like videogames go to its my friend's site, his e-mail is and his screen name is Sb3bakre, exactly like that, see ya later!

Please review, peace


	5. Secrets revealed

A Raven's cry, a Robin's Answer

By: Crow of the black flame

Summery: Raven needs help emotionally, physically, mentally, and spiritually...but only a certain Robin can help her...but will Starfire mess this up? And who's BB's 'Friend'?

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I own Ice, X, and Iris.

Raven: Where was Robin last chapter!?

Robin: Nowhere...at...all...yeah

COTBF: He was hooking up with a slut

Raven: WHAT!? :Starts beating the crap out of Robin:

COTBF: I was kidding!

Raven: oh... what the hell? :kills him anyway:

Robin:: has funeral:

Chapter 5

A Secret Revealed

"What's going on Charles?" the black security guard in an all black suit and a ear microphone in his ear, who was apparently named Charles, replied "We found some hoodlum tryin' to sneak in, key word trying, Miss" "I'll be right there Charles, hold on" the club owner said as she turned off the television and headed for the door, putting down the pool stick "I'll be back in a second guys" Raven said before she left, not even waiting for a reply. Raven went through her office, and down the hall, then headed down the staircase, then through the door, then past the dance floor and to the 'silent' room.

Raven entered the 'silent' room, which was beyond the janitors room, it was a padded room with a window on the opposite end from the door was, it was a one way window, 4 guards were in front of a table, their muscular bodies blocking the person that was sitting there, but she could see the feet of the person, they obviously had baggy Echo jeans on and all white Air Force 1s. Charles was standing on the side, he came up to Raven and said "He was trying to sneak through the secondary vent to drop these" he held up a see through bag with 20 different round small objects with a single wire sticking out of all of them, all the wires were tied up into a single one. "5 paint bombs, 5 smoke bombs, and 10 special blended bombs of his own, apparently" Raven just rolled her eyes, knowing how the perpetrator was.

"Beastboy, when will you ever learn?' Raven said as the guards moved away as she approached the rectangular table that, from where she was sitting, which was opposite from Beastboy, she was sitting on the long end. "Raven!? What are you doin' here? Did you try to sneak in too?" asked dumbfounded BB, Raven just rolled her eyes and said sarcastically in a monotone voice, "Yes, Beastboy, I decided to follow in your enlightened footsteps and tried to sneak into a club to drop those vile round contraptions you call 'bombs'" "Really? Cool!" "It's called sarcasm you dunce! She owns this club!" Charles said with annoyance. "Oh...wait a sec! You own this club? How come you didn't tell us about it?" asked a astonished green animal changeling, "Well, because me and Terra..." but the Goth girl was cut off by the stunned Beastboy "Wait, Terra owns it too?" "Yes, so, as I was saying me and Terra didn't tell anyone because..." but the enchantress of mysterious dark powers was once again interrupted "We thought it was in best interest that we kept it confidential, so no one would think they could get away with anything in our club, like you just tried to do BB" said the blonde haired Titan.

"Why do you two keep interrupting me?" Raven glared at them with annoyance, "Sorry" said Beastboy and Terra simultaneity, Raven just sighed, "Where are the others BB?" "Well, Robin's no where to be found, me and Cyborg decided to go to this other club, Hot Spot, along with Starfire, and I lost a bet to Cyborg, an I had to sneak in here and then drop some bombs" confused the animal shapshifter. Raven rolled her eyes while Terra giggled. 'So, where's Robin?' thought Raven, "Hey, Charles, BB's free to go, k?" Terra said "Yes, mam" "Come on BB, lets go dance" this made BB perk up and leap out of his chair, in a matter of seconds him and Terra were on the dance floor. Raven just sighed, "I'll see you later Charles" said Raven as she walked back to her office.

When Raven got back to her office her friends were gone, and there was a note on the pool table, she picked it up, it read: 'Dear Raven and Terra, you guys left and took so long that we decided to go home because we got a call saying there was some sort of trouble at the apartment we share, see ya, X, Ice, Iris. 'Great,' she thought 'now there's nothing to do, might as well get a drink...' she thought. The Goth beauty turned around and went down stairs and walked by the side of to dance floor and went to the circular bar in the middle of the dance floor. She looked around and spotted someone, 'Interesting...' she thought.

The 16 year old with violet hair walked over to the 5th seat from middle, there was a young man there, he had dark blue jeans, black timberlands, a white shirt under a black one, he had spiky jet black hair, and hazel eyes. It was Robin. He didn't have his mask on. She leaned against the bar counter next to Robin's seat, the bar tender came up to Raven. He had blonde hair that was in a crew cut, 3 on top and 2 on the sides and a goatee, he had black pants and black dress shoes, he wore a dress shirt that had several buttons unbuttoned to expose some of his muscular chest and had his sleeves rolled up. He smiled at Raven he had quite a few dimples, "'Ello Raven love, whatcha' want to drink tonight?" he asked her with a British accent, he leaned on his side of the counter. "Give me a shot of Scotch James," she said, she sat next to Robin, she knew it was he; James gave her a bottle of Scotch and a shot glass, knowing she'd like more than one because she looked a bit stressed.

She looked over at Robin, she saw he had an Irish Whiskey bottle and a shot glass, he wore a frown on his face, Robin filled his shot glass and raised it to her's, "Cheers" he said, Robin didn't even look at her, he raised his glass "To what?" asked the club owner as she raised her glass to his "To love and how it really, really sucks" they clicked their glasses together, "Cheers...Robin" she said in her monotone voice. Robin's hazel orbs widened immensely, he slowly turned his head to Raven, "um...hi Raven, w-what a-a-are you d-doing here?" "I don't know, its just that me and Terra happened to own this club, so I kind of decided to swing by here for no apparent reason" her voice filled with sarcasm.

Robin was totally shocked at this turn of events, he quickly put on a pair of black sunglasses, Raven looked at him oddly, "Where's your mask?" she asked cocking a brow at him, he sighed and drank a shot "my pocket" he said, he sighed, not reaching for it. "So, why does love suck?" "Long story" "lots of time" Robin lowered his head and mumbled something. "What's that? Starfire has a boyfriend? She doesn't have feelings for you?" she said teasingly, "It's not funny, and that's not what I said, its none of you business" he glared at her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have" Robin just drank another shot; they both had half a bottle by now.

After an hour or so they were both finished three bottles, they were in the parking lot. They were laughing at what Raven had said "T-Then BB thinks he can drop a crap load of smoke bombs and paint bombs in MY club, Charles was about to kick the shit out of him!" they laughed then Robin turned to her "Excuse me young lady? Shit? Watch your mouth!" he said in a parental tone, Raven looked at him oddly, almost seductively, and said "What are you going to do about it?" she said cocking a brow, they were both standing in front of each other his 6'0 form to her 5'9 form, Robin smirked "This..." he said leaning in.

'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!' went the digital clock's red numbers turned from '5:59' to '6:00', Raven woke up on her office couch with a fold out bed facing the window wall, her head was pounding, she had had a cover over her. The Goth Mistress tried to get up from the fold out bed but seemed to be anchored down to the bed by the waist, she quickly turned her head behind her and found Robin, her eyes widened. 'Oh Gods...' she thought to herself, they obviously didn't favor her last night or this morning. She quickly looked under the dark blue covers, pajamas, 'Thank you! Cloths!' they didn't do anything hopefully.

Robin wearily woke up and looked at Raven looking under the covers, "Something wrong Rae?" he asked looking at her, she literally jumped out of bed and looked at Robin "Oh God, you scared me!" she exclaimed. Robin cocked a brow at her, "You gonna answer my question?" she slightly blushed, the pool sticks shook slightly "Did anything...happen...last night?" the sticks shook a bit more violently, Robin chuckled. "What do you mean by anything?" Raven must have been turning twelve shades of red and pink because Robin was trying to hold back his laughter. The sticks were slightly floating now but still shaking all the while, Raven summed up all her courage and took a deep breathe "Did we have sex or have sexual activity?" she asked, the sticks flew by them and crashed into the TV, the burst to oblivion while the TV turned to ashes.

Robin burst into insane laughter at this, he was purple by the time he had gathered himself, he was out of breathe but at least his face turned to normal color. "No, No, No, we just kissed for a while and you smiled at me and passed out, then blew up like 16 street lights, this guy named Charles, your apparent bodyguard came and told me we could sleep in your office lounge, and if I tried anything he'd break every bone in my body, let me recover, and do it again, and repeat this process several times until I killed myself, but he'd make sure the only possible suicide would be the longest most painful and in front of all my enemies while they laughed at me."

Raven rolled her eyes, Charles was just as over protective of her as Cyborg was, they'd probably kill each other deciding who'd get to save her life first, "So...what now?" she asked, blushing a bit again, Robin smirked and got up and walked up to her, he cupped his hand in her chin and lifted her head slowly to him. He smiled, she stared at his hazel orbs, he moved in closer, she blushed more furiously, while his hands slipped around her waist slowly. he pulled her in and they both leaned in slowly and their lips connected.

A passionate tender warm loving kiss, 'She taste like spicy peppers, no sweet honey nut, no...hell she just taste like everything that I have ever considered good tasting, sounds a little corny, but who cares?' Robin thought, meanwhile, in Raven's head 'this is amazing! He's so tender, so good tasting, so...everything, I wish I could feel like this all the time!' Meanwhile the couch's pillows exploded, the padding flew out as if a jet rocked was attached to it and the pool table dismantled itself.

They broke the passionate sign of love partly because they almost suffocated and partly because pool balls were in orbit around them and thing were blowing up, and once they noticed this, everything that was floating fell, and everything that was blowing up stopped. Raven smiled, "That was...in-incredible" just then their communicators went off, Robin answered it "What's the situation?" he asked as Cyborg appeared on the screen, he had his night vision glasses on and his helmet, he held his gun in the air to his side, "We got a problem, enemy HIVE location, Warehouse 12 on 100 Club Harbor, they want two billion dollars in an hour and a half or they'll blow up twenty city blocks in down town, our guess is they're bluffing and if they aren't its only three to five, but that doesn't matter" Robin nodded "Raven and I will be there in a second" he nodded, Robin put it away.

"Damn we don't have and gear!" exclaimed an aggravated Robin, "Hey, I keep copies of all our gear here, just in case, watch..." Ravens cleared her voice and said something foreign and where the TV once was there was the swat uniforms because the TV was on a swerving part of the floor. Robin was amazed but shook it off quickly, he took his and she took hers, Robin looked around to see if there was a bathroom there or not, he turned to her. "Raven, where are we supposed to change?" he cocked a brow, she said another thing foreign and curtain opened from the walls and divided the room, saying Robin was amazed again was an understatement. They quickly changed and grabbed their guns and electronic swords and left, Raven lead him to a basement garage were there was an all black Ford Explorer, the paint job, the rims, the grill and she even put black front and tail light caps on them, it was so black that Robin wondered if that was a shadow of the car or it itself. Raven drove since she knew this part of the tunnel.

'The Tunnel' is an underground route that the Titans, FBI, CIA, and LAPD built and use to avoid traffic and locations of vehicles. It has exits to all parts of the city and is approximately ten feet under ground with air circulators. That's why taxes are so high, but they do raise it a little bit more than its supposed to be because of rich fat cats.

Raven took some sharp turns around corners, but they got there all right, she drove out of the exit located in a high grass field by the warehouse, they drove up to the van and got out. Raven and Robin walked over to Star, Terra, Cy, and BB all standing over a table, they got on their helmets and night vision goggles. They made room for the both of them and Cyborg filled them in, "They have cloaked themselves so we can't sense were they are in heat vision and night vision, we'll have to go in blind, there are five entrances, an underground one, Beastboy that's you" BB nodded at him, he nodded back and continued while BB headed into his entrance in the form of a mole, "Starfire, you'll have to go through the smokestacks" "I'm on it" Star's eyes light up as she flew to them and headed down one upside down and waited for the signal to attack, Cyborg looked at Raven "You go through the fan vents, they haven't been working for over two decades they are a few yards off the smokestacks on the side of the building" Raven teleported and looked at Terra, "You'll be out by those windows looking for anything suspicious, ok?" Terra nodded. Cyborg sighed "Robin, you have to go through water filtration engine room, I'm too big for it" he sighed again, he hated being left out of the action, no so much as not thrill, its that he gets worried about the others. Robin smirked and pointed to a basement room on the map, "Big enough for you?" he asked as he smirked and cocked a brow, Cyborg slightly smiled "Thanks bro" he said, the put the fist together and headed for their stations of entrance.

Inside Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo, and Cinderblock where in an isolated titanium control room surrounded with empty crates which really where just big video cameras with lots of special features looking at their surroundings on watch for the teen titans. "Those little ass wipes will pay" cursed Jinx, Mammoth and Cinderblock stared in awe at the fancy shiny things, while Gizmo looked around the screens seeing all the Titans enter except Beastboy who figured out what they had down my turning into a fly and observing them, he flew back under the floor boards and into the large hole her had dug. He started speaking into his headset. "Update, I repeat the awesome cool guy has update!" Raven rolled her eyes as she walked through the tunnel leading to the fan vent, Cyborg sighed "What is it BB?" "Transferring visuals, you guys see that stack of crates? Well it's a covering for a titanium base that the HIVE is in" Robin nodded "That's why we couldn't get any visuals" Raven thought for a moment "What if they can see us? How are we supposed to attack?" "Leave it to me, on my signal attack" said BB "Gotcha" the others said in unison.

The HIVE could hear all the transmissions except BB's "What's going on? What are they doing?" asked Gizmo in frantic as he assumed they had a plan of attack, Jinx leaned against the control panel looking at the screens, "No, a better question, what aren't they doing?" she said cocking a brow. Mammoth and Cinderblock were arm wrestling. Just the a small hole was drilled in the floor and BB jumped through and transformed into a T-Rex, tearing apart the whole interior because of his enormous size then transformed into a bat and flew off into the darkness.

The HIVE quickly picked up their automatics and shot where they knew the others were, except BB, but they were enshrouded in darkness, so they could be anywhere. Starfire flew into the room from the smokestacks and shot down Mammoth and Cinderblock with electric bullets and they were trapped and she flew back up. Cyborg slightly opened a lid on the floor leading to the basement and shot Gizmo and trapped him.

Raven had moved to the ceiling supporting beams and took a shot at Jinx, she stopped the bullets and crushed her gun with powers, and Raven did the same to her's. Raven flipped down and landed in a crouched position and leaped up into the air and levitated while attacking Jinx with various objects. Jinx smirked; she exploded them while rebuilding her gun out of the shards of both of their guns. Raven had saw it and exploded it in front of her sending her flying back, Jinx was pretending to be knocked out. Raven walked over there to put her in a trap box but Jinx popped up and stuck an army knife right into her side.

Raven gasped, the pain consumed her body like a mighty flood consuming a small village along the shores of an island. Jinx smirked manically at her pain, she slowly removed the knife, and she wanted to enjoy this. No one noticed this because they were busy dealing with Cinderblock, Mammoth, and Gizmo who had broken out and opened fire on them, Robin was no were in sight because he just got done dealing with a load of Slade Robots in the engine room. Raven fell to her knees in front of Jinx as the knife exited her side, blackness spread over her like a candlelight slowly burning out.

Robin had just slipped through the door of the engine room to were his teammates where, he saw his surroundings, Starfire was ok and was in a secure place, those smokestacks really held up well, BB had a good angle so that it was hard to tell where he was and where his bullets came from. Robin knew because of his location scanner, He saw Terra shooting from window to window trying to get good angles, Cyborg had set himself up with a base consisting of big iron casts with gaps in some places so he could shoot at them, and Raven was lying on the floor unconscious with Jinx pointing a hand gun at her head.

Robin's body was overflowed with anger, he immediately shoot Jinx, who was about twenty/twenty-five feet away from him, Robin's accuracy and timing was absolutely amazing the bullet contacted with her arm the second she pulled the trigger so that the shoot was diverted from Raven to the floor and the electronic bullet had encaged her. He then took out several smoke bombs, light them and through them at the others as he ran to Raven to help her.

"Guys, turn on the smoke vision on your goggles, Raven's been injured, you guys finished them off, I already got Jinx. All of their eyes widened at Robin's message, especially Cyborg's, they all shoot them down and encaged them, but first they had to change bullets for a stronger electric bars because of Mammoth's and Cinderblock's size of body and Gizmo's size of mind. Meanwhile Robin had switched to the emergency broadcast and reported "Officer Raven down, I repeat officer Raven down, injury lift side, about half an inch from the stomach, missed all vital organs, injury inflicted with a three inch dagger, army type, officer is unconscious, still breathing, she's losing blood get someone down here now! Location is Warehouse 12 at the 100 club, section c, nearest entrance is rear door, hurry up!" Robin waited for half a second and a voice replied "Roger that, sending ambulance now, it should be there in a few seconds, apply pressure to wound, do not tie anything around it or it could cut off that part of the body down forever because of a lack of blood" "Rodger that" he turned off his whole radio.

Robin started applying pressure to her wound to stop it from bleeding, and supported Raven's head, "It's going to be ok Rae, don't worry, it will be alright" Raven weakly smiled and said "Thanks Robin" unconsciously. The rest of the team had gathered around after taking the unconscious HIVE to the prison transport car, "What's going on?" asked Cyborg very concerned "Is Rae going to be alright?" Robin nodded as the others just watched quietly "The ambulance will b-"but he was cut off by to men coming through the rear door with a stretcher. "Is this the officer?" asked one of them BB nodded at them, they came through and put Raven on the stretcher and rolled her through the door as the team followed.

They loaded her into the ambulance all the while keeping the wound under presser, it was stopped bleeding as severely now, they were about to close the doors when Cyborg's hand stopped them. "We're coming" he said sternly "Sorry sir, only family" BB glared "Dude, we are her family!" they man sighed "Only one is allowed to accompany her, there are two many of you, the rest of you can follow in you S.W.A.T. van" Cyborg put a hand on Robin's shoulder, "You should go bro" Robin looked up at him "Are you sure?" Cyborg nodded, Robin smiled and got in, they closed the doors and took off as the others went into the van and followed. In the ambulance Robin held Raven's hand as they drove off.

In the van Cyborg drove, BB had shotgun and the girls were in the back, "Dude, what was that about back there with the Robin thing?" asked BB, Terra was busy comforting Starfire so they didn't hear what he said. "It was nothing" he kept his eyes on the road and followed the van, faint sounds of their van and the ambulance's sirens could be heard in the car.

"What do you mean nothing?"

"Nothing"

"Dude, there was some weird bond between you and him about another weird bond between him and Ra- wait a second is that weird bond the bond I'm thinking about?"

"The weird bond is that Robin has more medical knowledge then all of us, and that's why he's going with her, now Raven's injured here, not the best time to talk about bonds, now is it?"

"Your right, sorry, Cy" BB said as he lowered his head in shame

"It's ok, hey, sorry about getting on you like that" said Cyborg trying to cheer the morpher

They smiled at each other for a bit, and then they remembered the situation and put their attention on the van again.

Meanwhile, in a far away cave, there was a man in a huge mechanical felicity under ground watching the whole 'defeat' and saw Robin's reaction to Raven getting hurt. "Interesting display of emotions young Robin" he rubbed a part of his face where his chin would be if he wasn't wearing a mask, "Very interesting, maybe I can use this to me advantage" he chuckled a bit, then laughed and then broke into a maniac laughter that only psychotic people do.


	6. What’s going on here?

A Raven's cry, a Robin's Answer

By: Crow of the black flame

Summery: Raven needs help emotionally, physically, mentally, and spiritually...but only a certain Robin can help her...but will Starfire mess this up? And who's BB's 'Friend'?

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I own Ice, X, and Iris.

Robin: I'm going to kill Slade!

Raven: How could you let me get stabbed!?

COTBF: I was bored

Slade: I'm really a nice guy! :pulls on Barney outfit and sings and dances:

COTBL Robin Raven: : anime sweat drop:

BB: Hey! Are me and Terra getting together this chapter or what!?

COTBF: :shrugs: I dunno

Terra: :grabs him by collar with rock in hand: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON"T KNOW!? YOU'RE THE AUTHOR!

BB& Terra: :notices Barney and hugs him:

Slade/Barney: I'm loved! :tear comes out of the one eye hole he had and then comes out of Barney's eye:

COTBF& Raven& Robin: :leaves in embarrassment

Chapter Six

Breaking things off and a birth of a new relationship

It was around 6:30 p.m. and all the Titans were in the hospital lounge, Terra had fallen asleep on BB's shoulder while he had an arm draped around her and the other holding her hand. Starfire was in a chair and thinking about the past events while Cyborg walked around the room, Robin was off getting everyone something to eat. "Dammit I should of saw that! I should have shot Jinx! Its all my fault!" BB looked at him and frowned a bit, "Dude" he said, "It's not your fault things happen, you know that, and besides, the doctors said she'd be fine, so, just chill." The Mechanical being sat down in a chair and put his head in his hands, just then Robin came with two trays of food, with two mini trays on each one with the meals on them.

He came to Cyborg first and handed him one of the mini trays "Double chili dog and cheese fries with a Pepsi" he said confirming him order, Cyborg smiled weakly and took it, for once in his life he didn't shove it down. He walked over to BB and Terra; BB had just woken the blonde Titan up, "For BB a quarter pound cheeseburger with fries and a Sprit, for Terra Macaroni and Cheese with milk" "Thanks Robin" Terra smiled a little at him, he smiled back at her, BB and him nodded at each other. He walked over to Star and handed her tray to her "Vegetable soup for you and some water" Star thanked him, he nodded, over the years Star had changed her obsession from mustard to a taste for soups, she was actually good at making them, only them. Robin sat in another chair with his bangers, an Irish sausage, and mashed potatoes, he was drinking coffee, as he sipped it he put it back down and put more sugar in it, he tasted it again and was satisfied.

Everyone was quite as they ate their meals but their minds went through so many thoughts about Raven and if she was ok, if she would be herself when she came out, if she'd stay with the titans. When they all finished their meals Cyborg took the trays and returned them, Terra feel asleep again after a while, so did Star. Cyborg tried to take his minds of things by reading the auto magazine, Beastboy was letting Terra rest on his shoulder and was stroking her hair and Robin just paced around the room. Cyborg looked up from his magazine and sighed, he put it down and came up behind Robin. He put his hand on his leader's shoulder and said "Robin, the doctor said she'd be alright, you shouldn't stress yourself bro" "Yeah dude, just chill out" agreed Beastboy. Robin sighed, they were right, he turned to them and smiled slightly "Thanks guys" they smiled back "no problem" said Cyborg "Anytime dude" said the animal morpher.

Inside Raven's mind she was talking with her personalities about the Robin issue. "There is no reason to get involved, he'll leave you for Starfire in an instant" said Lonely, in a depressed mood, "Yeah, and even if he doesn't he'll weaken your powers like he just did" agreed Brave. Joy tapped her on her shoulder and Raven turned around, "Robin is really good to you, I think you should stay with him" Raven looked at her "I think Brave and Lonely are right, I was to distracting with what happened this morning..." Raven looked down, she really didn't want to leave Robin but she had to. She walked around her mind and sat down at the edge of a cliff that over looked a black lake. After a couple minutes later she felt something rubbing against her thigh, it was furry and small, she looked down to see a cat, a small black cat, unlike the other creatures in her mind its had only one pair of eyes, they were soft blue, the other creatures had two pairs of total blood red eyes.

She smiled at the creature and petted it and scratched its ears, "Hey Mare, how are you girl?" she asked her as she picked her up and put her on her lap, the cat gave a pleasant meow. This was one of the very few things she'd show emotion to. Raven sighed as she petted the cat named Mare and looked down on her "I don't know what to do girl, should I stay with Robin? The pros of staying with him are I can be happy for once and can let out my emotions but the cons are if I let out my emotions things explode and I loose concentration and it effects my fighting skills, what do you think girl?" the cat looked up at her and meowed at her, Raven felt that she was giving her a blank response as if she didn't know what to do. 'Oh girl, if only you were real...' she thought, but do to the fact that she was in her mind that thought echoed throughout her mind. Meanwhile the Titans were heading home because the hospital was closing.

That nights at the Tower, when all the Titans accept one were asleep, Robin trained intensely in the gym; at the moment he was bench-pressing two hundred and fifty pounds. 'Twenty-six, twenty...seven, twenty-eight, twenty...nine, thirty' he counted in his head as he put the bar back on the hooks, he sat up and took a little break, he was only wearing a pair of sweat pants. He sighed thinking about today, seeing Raven being stabbed by Jinx, he balled his fists in anger, he saw her fall, he ran up to the punching bag, he saw her eyes filled with pain, he punched a hole in the bag. 'Dammit...' he thought 'I could have done more, I should have fought harder through those Slade robots, I have to get stronger, next time someone could really get hurt... or even...killed' he picked his bo staff and pressed a button on a control panel on the wall. A door across from him opened up and robots that looked like Slade came out.

During the next few minutes the rest of the team were watching Robin rip through the robots, using their torn off arms and legs, or just their whole bodies entirely. The watched through the camera in the room on the TV, their original goal was to find Robin using the cameras to tell him that he needed to go to bed, but the were horror-struck by what they saw. Starfire was hiding behind Cyborg. Occasionally peeking out to see if Robin had stopped, despite the fact she heard him still caring on with destroying all of the robots, Cy just stared bug eyed. Terra was clinging to Beastboy and he had an arm around her, they watched their friend in dreadfulness.

He leaped from the ceiling's electrical pole, swiping his bo staff to distract the four Slade imitation robots' attention, he landed right in the middle of the circle they had formed, he grabbed the one in front of him and threw it to the left of him, colliding with one of the others. He then flipped over the one who was behind him and tripped the one to the side of him bashing their heads against the ground. It looked much like what he did to the Titans on top of the Wayne Enterprise building when he was working for Slade, without the whole head bashing and killing thing, and laser. The Two robots he had thrown at each other recovered from their collision and gotten up, Robin leaped up behind them and, with his back to them, he pulled out his two bo staffs and impaled them through their lower back and out their stomach area, the staffs shocked them and blew them to bits, Robin put them away and turned around, their was one left, and this one was just as strong, if not stronger, as the real Slade.

The young male and the mechanical imitation of the villain stared at each other for a minute or two, seeing if staring would make their opponent surrender, but neither did, the robot charged at Robin, the way the real Slade would, Robin had recorded everything while Slade's apprentice, so he knew his fighting style. Robin just closed his eyes and waited, he listened to 'Slade' run towards him with every step, and just before he got him in the face Robin opened his eyes and...got punched, in the face, hard, very hard, so hard his nose and mouth were bleeding.

Robin got up and stared at the Slade-bot again and charged at it, he ripped it to shreds in fury, anger, and hatred. You see, what Robin attempted was a technique that only Batman knew, he had watched him use it once when the Joker told him about how he killed his parents, the Joker is now paralyzed completely, a total vegetable. On many occasions has Robin asked to learn this, but never succeeded in persuading him to do so. Just as Robin finished the Robot off, by shoving its head down into its body, after ripping off its right arm and beating it with it, and throwing it across the room. Then doing something that left Robin and the robot a blur on the camera because they were moving so fast, leaving it with half an arm and no right foot. Cyborg and Beastboy came rushing in, it had taken awhile because Robin was in his personal gym beneath the basement, and had a security code Cyborg almost couldn't hack, (A/N: emphasize on ALMOST, lol).

Robin was still beating the Slade robot until Cyborg put him in a full Nelson, Beast boy quickly turned off the system and the ten robots that were about to come out shut down, after Robin calmed down Beastboy and Cyborg looked at him cocking a brow. 'Dude, what was that all about?" asked Beastboy "What do you mean? Cyborg! Let go of me!" Robin commanded trying to get out of his hold, usually, if a villain had put him in a position such as this he would be able to get out of it, but not without hurting him, and Cyborg was much stronger then any ordinary villain. BB activated the projection screen and played back what he had just done to the robots, then what he did to the Titans as Slade's apprentice everything was the exact same, so exact that Beastboy had played both of them at the same time right on top of each other and everything happened alike.

"That's what I'm talking about Robin!" he said, by this time Cyborg had let go of Robin and watched him stare at the projections, Robin looked to Cyborg for confirmation if that was true, He nodded to him, no words need be spoken between the three at this point, they let Robin walk away to his room and they left through the secondary entrance that led to the basement, where they went through and up to the hallway and into the kitchen. Cyborg made them both a cup of coffee and they sat down.

The kitchen had been redone since a resent attack from Overload, he had destroyed the kitchen completely, it had been redone the same, with only small differences. Like for instance, the room had been expanded four more inches on each side, so cabinets were bigger, counters were longer and they bought, or rather Beastboy and Cyborg bought, with a loan from Raven which she has now added extra interest each month because they always have so little money and they've owed it to her for about a year now, a quadruple sized mast king fridge. Apparently it came with a ham because it's been there ever since they've got it, but no one's eaten it because it had come blue, but now was blackish greenish. They also put a built in table in the middle of the kitchen with doors on the top for silver wear and such, and cabinets on the bottom, for pans and such.

MTV Cribs has been begging for a tour of the Tower for such time now, once they paid Justin Timberlake to get on his knees and beg along with Usher, Starfire asked to keep them, but Beastboy distracted her by transforming himself into a kitten, then a puppy, then a panda bear, Cyborg and Terra were plotting a way to prank them, BB was going to do with them as soon as he thought of a way to distract Starfire with something else other than himself. Robin, who had answered the door, kept telling them to go away or he'd kick the crap out of them, tie them to twenty foot rope and drag them across the ocean in his speed boat, but they kept on asked and begging and pleading.

MTV must have made them billionaires for doing this, and some how they got into the Tower and started bugging the Titans, and everything they were about to kick them out they threatened to sue them, and the Titans were in debt with the kitchen remolding anyway. Usher tried to flirt with Raven, he even started performing on the table in the living room in front of the couch she was reading on, she couldn't go to her room because Overload had ruined it when he invaded the Tower, he hadn't actually gone in it, he just stomped around until everything inside their broke, he paid exceedingly for that. Usher started doing that odd Confessions dance, then Justin joined in, then they start feeling on their own legs like Usher did in the Let it Burn video.

Raven couldn't take it anymore, she teleported to her room and cleaned up with her powers, it was early in the morning so she was still in her pajamas. She went back to bed only to find Aston Kutcher (sp?) there; she had put disturbing images in their minds and kicked them all out of the Tower, they had to swim back to shore, when they got there they quite their careers. They now can be found in a local dump near you. (A/N: Sorry to all you Aston Justin and Usher fans out there, I just had to do this, even though it might be a little excessive)

Cyborg and Beastboy started talking about the new cruiser the Titans were planning to buy, it was a 410 Regal with twin diesel engines, they have been out of debt for a while now and had some money from the bank as a thanks from stopping a robbery their, They weren't sure whether to get it from this one marina or another, one was cheaper but the other one came with more options, although more expensive it was cheap for all the new options and space it had. After a while Cyborg went to bed, Beastboy cleaned up, if Cyborg had saw this he would of ran to the basement and prepared for the apocalypse. Beastboy decided to head to the docks and skip rocks, he went to his room and grabbed his jean Levi jacket and put on a pair of old New Balance sneakers and took the elevator to the back door.

When Beastboy got to the docks he saw Terra there crying on the edge, Beastboy quickly dashed towards her, he kneeled in back of her and put his right hand on her shoulder and said "Terra, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice drenched in concern for her, she turned to him and blushed, turning back and lowering her head in mortification. Beastboy got up and sat next to her, he draped his jacket around for she was in only a light blue tang top and light blue pajama pants, he took her hand "Its ok Terra, if you don't want to tell me I won't force you to, just know I'm here for you, and I always will be, forever" he said.

Terra looked up at him and into his green eyes deeply, searching for any trace of lie, she could not locate any, she smiled at him "Thank you Beastboy" she said, and then what the earth commander did was a total surprise to the morpher, she kissed him dead on the lips. At first the young man was surprised, eyes wide, and hands in the air, Terra broke apart and looked at Beastboy and giggled a bit. After a few second Beastboy's brain finished processing what the last five seconds were all about, he looked down and blushed. Terra took his hand and lead him back to the tower, Beastboy just followed, he found himself in front of Terra's door.

Beastboy's skin turned from green to red, "Um, Terra? What are you doing?" he asked as she led him into her room, she lead him to the bed and sat him down, she sat next to him. "Beastboy? Will you sleep with me?" she asked him, Beastboy bolted up and turned red again, "Um, Terra, I-I can't, t-to f- well you know, but its not like I don't want to- I mean I do- um-um-um, not now, later but it doesn't mean I don't like you!" he spat out Terra giggled and hugged him, he, once again, was surprised, "Not like that, just regular sleep silly" she said as she buried her head into his muscular chest "I don't want to have the nightmares" she said in a whisper. Beastboy put his hands around her "Ok Terra, I won't leave you" he said, they stood there, in each other's embrace, after a few minutes Beastboy left for about fifteen seconds to change into his PJ's, which was black pajamas bottoms and a white t-shirt.

Terra was already in the bed waiting, Beastboy climbed in and she cuddled up him, resting his head on his chest. Beastboy had put one arm around her and the other held her hand, the lights turned off automatically. "Goodnight Beastboy" Terra said.

"Logan"

"What do you mean?"

"My name, my real name, is Logan Garfield" he revealed to her, she looked up to him and smiled, "Goodnight Logan, I love you" she said kissing him on the cheek and going to sleep, the last thing she heard was "Goodnight Terra, my one true love" with that they fell asleep.

COTBF: That's all for now!

Beastboy: That's it!? No cookies!?

Terra:: hits him upside the head:

Beastboy: Not even crumbs!?

Terra:: hits him upside the head:

Robin: What happened!? It's a R&R fic! Why are you talking about BB&T!?

COTBF: Because I felt like it! You have most of the story anyway!

Robin: Hey, wears Raven? :lookes for her:

COTBF: She left you for some Goth kid

Robin: :crawls in corner and cries:

Slade/Barney: :comforts him:

Robin: :beats him up, goes back to corner, lays down, brings legs to chest, wrap one arm around legs, sucks thumb, rocks, and cries:

Terra& BB: :comforts Slade/Barney:

COTBF: :thinks: 'Idiot, she's just in her room sleeping!' :leaves the psycho Slade with his groupies and pathetic Robin and begins to write next chapter:


End file.
